The invention concerns a method for deactivation of preferably odor-relevant molecules according to the invention, an apparatus for performance of a method for deactivation of preferably odor-relevant molecules according to the invention and an apparatus according to the invention.
It is known that a plasma can be used for disinfection, especially of surfaces contaminated with bacteria. Methods and apparatuses are known, by means of which surfaces are decontaminated or disinfected by plasma. Bacteria, germs, viruses, spores, fungi and other elements that make the surface nonsterile are then killed or deactivated by the plasma. The known methods and apparatuses, however, are not restricted to application to surfaces. Air volumes can also be disinfected in this way. Bacteria are often responsible for formation of unpleasant odors on surfaces or also in air volumes, metabolizing nutrients that are present and then producing substances with unpleasant odor. By killing or deactivating these bacteria it can at least be temporarily prevented that additional substances with unpleasant odors or other interfering molecules are formed. The already present substances, however, are not eliminated, so that their odor ordinarily must be masked or covered by additional substances. It is desirable to deactivate these substances. It is also desirable to deactivate other interfering, especially surface-associated molecules.